1951
debuts in Fathers Are People.]] Theatrical releases Feature films * July 26 - Alice in Wonderland premieres in England * July 28 - Alice in Wonderland Shorts *January 5 - Lion Down *January 19 - Chicken in the Rough *January 25 - The Practical Pig (re-release) *February 9 - Cold Storage *March 2 - Dude Duck *March 23 - Home Made Home *March 23 - Corn Chips *April 27 - Cold War *May 18 - Plutopia *June 8 - Test Pilot Donald *June 29 - Tomorrow We Diet! *July 20 - Lucky Number *July 26 - The Old Mill (re-release) *July 28 - Nature's Half Acre *August 1 - How to Catch a Cold *August 10 - R'Coon Dawg *August 31 - Get Rich Quick *September 21 - Cold Turkey *October 21 - Fathers Are People *November 2 - Out of Scale *November 23 - No Smoking *December 14 - Bee on Guard Character debuts * The Beagle Boys * July 28 - Alice, Alice's sister, Dinah, White Rabbit, The Doorknob, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and The Carpenter, Rose and the Flowers, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, The Queen of Hearts, The King of Hearts, Card Soldiers * October 21 - Max Goof (known at the time as Goofy Jr.) People Births *January 9 - Crystal Gayle (singer) *January 12 - Kirstie Alley (actress) *January 30 - Phil Collins (musician) *February 3 - Byron Erickson (comics editor) *February 5 - Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese actor, singer and voice actor) *February 10 - Bob Iger (CEO of The Walt Disney Company) *February 15 - Melissa Manchester (singer-songwriter and actress) *February 23 - Patricia Richardson (actress) *February 24 - Debra Jo Rupp (film and television actress) *March 17 - Kurt Russell (actor) *March 26 - Robert Shields (mime and dancer) *April 13 - Peabo Bryson (singer) *April 18 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *April 21 - Tony Danza (actor) *April 22 - Robin Bartlett (actress) *May 14 - Robert Zemeckis (director, screenwriter and producer) *May 30 - Stephen Tobolowsky (actor and playright) *June 13 - Stellan Skarsgård (actor) *June 14 - Don Yanan (actor) *June 20 - Tress MacNeille (voice actress) *June 29 - Don Rosa (comic writer and artist) *July 6 - Geoffrey Rush (actor) *July 7 - Roz Ryan (actress, singer and comedian) *July 8 - Anjelica Huston (actress) *July 9 - Chris Cooper (actor) *July 10 - Phyllis Smith (actress) *July 12 - Cheryl Ladd (actress, singer and author) *July 21 - Robin Williams (voice actor) *July 23 - Edie McClurg (character actress) *July 24 - Lynda Carter (actress) *July 28 - Danny Mann (voice actor, writer, singer, musician and production manager) *August 4 - Pons Maar (actor, puppeteer, artist, and voice actor) *August 17 - Richard Hunt (puppeteer) *September 2 - Mark Harmon (actor) *September 5 - Michael Keaton (voice actor) *September 12 - Joe Pantoliano (actor) *September 13 - Jean Smart (actress) *September 25 - Mark Hamill (actor) *October 2 - Sting (singer) *October 14 - John Sumner (actor) *October 18 - Pam Dawber (actress) *November 8 - Minoru Inaba (Japanese voice actor) *November 17 - Stephen Root (actor and voice actor) *November 20 - Rodger Bumpass (actor) *December 7 - Daniel Branca (Argentine comic artist) *John Pomeroy (animator) Deaths *January 18 - Jack Holt (actor) *June 3 - Rollin Hamilton (early motion picture animator) *August 8 - Larry Grey (voice actor and magician) 1951